


Everybody Wants To Rule The World

by BeatlessMelody, Canadian_Asshole (BeatlessMelody)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: (sort of), Angst, But Ryan?, Demon!Shane, Fake Dating, Is sort of uh, Low-key, Magic Bullshit, Minor Character Death, NPC Death, Ryan is not a smart man, Ryan is really weird about it, Shane actually cares about Ryan, Shane is kind of a dick, Shane kind of not okay with how bad Ryan is at fake dating, almost demon ryan, and power hungry, and probably should have known that Shane was a demon, and scared the shit out of Ryan, fake dating so that they can kill?, feeling numb, human death, it does work out in the end though, priest!Ryan, sorta - Freeform, uhhh, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlessMelody/pseuds/BeatlessMelody, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatlessMelody/pseuds/Canadian_Asshole
Summary: In which Ryan is a priest that's just trying to have a good night, and Shane is a demon who isn't TRYING to ruin Ryan's night, but,





	1. Save My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> **_“de·mon_ ** ****  
**_ˈdēmən_ ** ****  
**_noun_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_1.an evil spirit or devil, especially one thought to possess a person or act as a tormentor in hell”_

 

Angels kicked out of hell haunted his dreams with their screams of torment; twisting as they fell into the cries of something no longer holy. Of something demonic and terrible. Demons haunted Ryan Bergara, and it had all started when he met one.

 

Though at the time, of course, who could have guessed that Shane Madej; the sweet, but awfully snarky man living just down the street could be something as unholy as those that haunted the empty plains of hell. Ryan looked for good in all people. But never did he believe that he could have been finding good in a demon's soul.

 

**August 24, 2017**

The room was cold. It was the first thing that registered within his mind when he was awoken. The room was cold, and there was a sheen of hot sweat upon his torso. Lingering screaming ringing in the silence of the room. Before it was gone, and with it, any recollection of the nightmare that had surely followed.

 

A hand passed over his forehead to rid it of sweat, before trailing down. Curling protectively around the cross laying flat between his collarbone. A soft prayer slipping between chapped lips and piercing the heavy silence surrounding him.

 

It was a dream. Nothing but a dream, that he knew. But there was something unnerving about the way it reoccurred night after night. As if it was trying to tell him something. As if _something_ was attached to him. Unsettled at the thought, the priest shifted in bed. Flicking on the lamp nearby, fingertips brushed against the screen of his phone. A glance at the clock showed what time he had awoken;

 

**3:33 AM**

The exact same time every night. The witching hour. It wasn't a coincidence. The priest knew better than to dismiss it. This hour wasn't for a man of God. This hour was for sinners, and women of the night. He should go back to sleep; the nightmare wouldn't come back, now that the clock blinked **3:34 AM** in the corner of his eye. And yet something persuaded him to lift his phone, and type a number. A smooth voice whispering in his ear to just _call him, he's waiting for you._

 

Dial tone rang once, twice, before a familiar voice crackled through the phone.

 

“ _Bergara_?”

 

Shane didn't sound tired, didn't even sound as though he had been asleep, but the thought didn't linger within Ryan's mind. It was just nice to hear his friend's voice. It calmed him, and banished thoughts of demons far away.

 

“Sorry for calling so early—”

 

“ _Nah, it's fine. Did’ya have another one of those nightmares or something?”_

 

An unsteady inhale. Waiting one… two beats before releasing.

 

Ryan had met Shane two months ago today. Ryan had started having the nightmares two months ago tomorrow. Ryan thought it had to do with his job, and the stress that accompanied it. There was never a thought in his mind that the lanky, more-noodle-than-man, man down the street could be the reason. They grew closer, and Ryan shared the burden of the nightmares with his new friend.

 

Ryan was a trusting person, but perhaps too much so.

 

“Yeah.” clicking on the speaker button, Ryan shifted out of bed. Wood cold underneath his bare feet as he made his way to his closet. Shrugging on a dark shirt to cover up, before a jacket that he was _sure_ belonged to his brother. He could message Jake in the morning to come and get it, right now he just wanted to go and visit Shane. Nobody else was awake at this hour, after all. A strange grinding noise, followed by a near squelch sounded through his phone speaker. Chilling Ryan to the bone, though God only knew why.

 

“ _—So maybe you should-”_

 

Shane's voice came back into focus, drawing Ryan out of his thoughts and back into the present.

 

“I understand. I'll talk to you soon.” Curt words brushed off the end of Shane's sentence, before the call was ended. It was unlike Ryan, that he knew. Usually he'd give warning to the other that he was coming over, or even just say that he didn't c a r e about the advice offered. But he had never been so short-tempered towards the other. It was strange, but it had been automatic. As if some terrible creature had crawled into his brain and worked his tongue for him. And yet it was gone as soon as it had arrived.

 

A shake of his head, another breathless prayer said to the ceiling, and Ryan was slipping on his shoes, and escaping out of his room and to the front door.

 

The wind cut through his jacket and chilled him to the bone the moment he stepped outside. It had appeared calm outside his window, but the wind was swirling wildly around him; kicking up leaves and sending them into a wild, twirling dance before throwing them back into Ryan's face. Darkness attacked his eyes from where street lights didn't shine, and he could almost swear to see lumbering movement within the shadows.

 

A theory that was quickly disregarded. He wasn't a child, and monsters didn't linger in the darkness waiting to attack him. Monsters were real, that much was true. But he was a man of God. They couldn't hurt him. Not here. Not out on the street.

 

Huddling within his jacket, Ryan pushed forwards through the dark and the wind. Shane's house was a mere four down from his, and yet it seemed like a thousand miles journey in these conditions.

 

A smarter man.. a more _superstitious_ man would have turned around and went back home. A man paying more attention would have realized this was an omen of things to come. But Ryan was none of those things, and so he pressed on and on, until the white panelling of Shane's house shone before him. Ducking out of the wind storm and to the safety of Shane's overhang. Eyes peering around before—

 

There. Two sticks crossed in an “ **x** ” in the flowerpot near the front door. Where Shane kept the spare key always changed, but x always marked the spot.

 

Lifting the pot, a hand slipped underneath and curled around the cool metal of the key. Straightening up, and setting the pot back down carefully. He wasted no time in turning the key in the lock, and carefully opening the door to the dark house.

 

It hit him all at once. Assaulting his senses and forcing him to almost stumble out the door once more. The stench of something he could only assume was rotten flesh hung heavy within the air. It made him choke, and gag so hard he felt the tears form within his eyes. What had happened here? And did he truly want to go in further?

 

He had to. It was his duty. He was a man of God, if there was _anything_ he could do, he had to do it. But to help, he would have to find the source of that smell.

 

He allowed himself one pause. A few seconds to steel himself against what scene could be waiting for him.

 

But that wasn't what happened.

 

Instead of steeling himself, of being **trying** to be able to handle this. He only grew more scared.

 

_Don't be scared, don't be scared._

 

The mantra repeated itself in his mind as though it was a prayer to the Lord.

 

_Don't be—_

 

A non-human growl, followed by the sound of the dragging. He could have almost sworn it was feet that he heard, but feet didn't make the same sound as claws make against wood. It hit Ryan, as he was making his way towards where the noise was coming from, that he didn't have his holy water on him. Nor his phone.

 

It was never said that Ryan was a smart man.

 

Entering the kitchen, his sense were once more attacked by gruesome carnage. A body; mutilated beyond identification lay bleeding upon the linoleum. It was obvious that their life had ebbed away far before they had reached this position.

 

The smell was stronger here; rotting flesh and something _evil_ that didn't belong to the body. The body– god rest their soul, was fresh. That rot wasn't coming from them.

 

The steps he took into the kitchen echoed far too loudly upon the linoleum, and the noises he had been following stopped. And yet that wasn't what he cared about, not at this moment. Instead, Ryan knelt next to the poor soul. Blood seeping into the knees of his pants and sticking it uncomfortably to his skin.

 

He couldn't save them. But he could still make sure their soul got to heaven, and wasn't lost upon this plain of existence forever.

 

A prayer, and a blessing fell soothingly onto the body from his lips. Head tilted down and eyes closed. Last rites were important, even if he couldn't give them the complete ones they deserved. Perhaps it was his focus that didn't allow for him to notice the dragging had started back up once more. Perhaps it was his distracted mind that didn't let him notice that it was growing closer and closer. And then—

 

**D**

**R**

**I**

**P**

upon his downturned head. The windows weren't open, and it hadn't been raining when he was outside.. it was then, that fear made his blood run cold within his veins. Eyes slowly, s l o w l y turning up.

 

The creature that he was faced with was something that was straight out of hell itself, Ryan was sure of it.

 

Three, long black tongues curled out from what could only be described as a beak; strings of a dark, foul smelling mucus dripping from them – it was that that had been what fell on his head, and the thought nearly made Ryan gag.

 

Curved horns twisted around long ears, pure white eyes shining like the rows of fangs in the creature's mouth.

 

Ryan didn't look from it's face; frozen in fear. But he could see long limbs dragging upon the floor. Setting the creature towering above the priest, even though it seemed to slouch from the weight of the horns. Black wings protruded from the creature's back, trembling and drooping. He could see where feathers had burned off during the fall from Grace; leaving large bald patches that revealed dark bones. Smoke plumes wisped from the tips as though they still smoldered, and each time they trembled Ryan swore he saw embers burning bright between the feathers.

 

He had seen it before. In his nightmares. He had watched the body of an angel twist into the beast now in front of him. This was the demon that had attached itself to him. He knew. He knew that it was.

 

A braver man would have screamed in it's face, would have shoved the crucifix around his neck so deep into putrid flesh that the demon would never be able to get it out.

 

But Ryan was not a braver man.

 

Ryan fainted. Falling back into the puddle of blood.

 

His head throbbed when he woke up. A terrible stickiness clinging to his entire back.

 

Blood. It was blood. A mere moment of thinking drew the pieces together. It was the dead souls blood that stuck his shirt to his skin.

 

Ropes wrapped tight around his body, and the familiar weight of the crucifix around his neck was missing. His head turned, watching the clock flash **6:39** at him. It had only been three hours since the nightmare had woken him up and plunged him into one far more real. And far more terrifying.

 

Something near a choked sob escaped, before Ryan was forcing it back. He wasn't a child. He was a **Priest** he could deal with one demon. He knew he could. And yet….it was overwhelming.

 

A struggle against the ropes led to his shoulder bumping the nightstand, sending the clock that had been balancing precautiously on the edge crashing to the ground. The noise made Ryan freeze. Breath catching in his throat, as footsteps pierced his ears. They were coming towards him. Louder and louder until—

 

“Shane—” Ryan's voice was quiet, cracked. Overwhelmingly relieved to see his friend standing there, and not the demon. But where had it gone?

 

His mind was far too scrambled to put _those_ puzzle pieces together.

 

“ _Glad you're awake, Bergara. You almost had me worried._ ” Under normal circumstances, Shane would have a dumb smile on his face, and Ryan could do nothing but scoff and roll his eyes at his friend. But this was different. In their two months of friendship, Ryan had never seen Shane so serious. Nor heard the man's words drop from his lips like stones. No emotion, no... anything.

 

**_It started, now. The realization. Shane could see it on his face that he knew._ **

 

It was Shane. Shane was the demon. Shane was the one that fell.

He had made friends with a demon. He had made **_friends_** with a **_demon._**

 

“Regna terrae, cantata—!” The Latin started spewing from his lips immediately. No. Shane wasn't a demon, he was just possessed. That was all. It _had_ to be all. He would have never enjoyed a demons company.

 

Shane flinched, released an inhuman growl that Ryan could hear halfway across the room, then strode over and shoved a rag into his mouth. Silencing the chant, and causing Ryan to freeze up.

 

Shane's eyes had gone completely white. Though Ryan didn't know if it was because the prayer had been working.

 

“ _Shut_ **_up_ ** _Bergara.”_ The voice that spoke those words was inhuman, and when Shane had opened his mouth, he had seen the flash of a black tongue. “ _I can help you. If you would just trust me… and stop trying to exorcism me. That's just plain rude.”_

 

His eyes had gone back to normal, but the fear that was building within Ryan's soul was almost enough to kill him anyways. Shane wouldn't hurt him. Demon or not. He had to trust that he wouldn't hurt him.

 

And so he nodded.

 

Yes, Ryan truly doesn't trust the right people. And so the rag was taken out of his mouth, and he listened.

 

He listened to his friend speak. And he didn't say a word.

 

**October 24, 2017**

It had been two months since Ryan Bergara had found out that his best friend was a demon.

 

Two months since he had snuck into Shane's home at 3 AM and found something that would change his life forever.

 

Two months since he accepted the offer that Shane had given him.

 

Two months since Ryan had grown stronger, and more powerful. Two months since Shane whispered about **_ruling the world together_ ** in Ryan's ear. How could Ryan say no?

 

It was a simple deal. Ryan would find people to feed Shane's ever constant hunger, and Shane would help Ryan grow more and more powerful with each sacrifice.

 

Ryan had given up on priesthood one month and three days ago, but he had never looked back.

The wind was cold, and cut easily through Ryan's jacket as he stood outside of Shane's house. But he didn't feel it, didn't hear the muffled scream from between those walls. But he noticed the silence that fell. Noticed the hint of stars past the light of the street lights.

 

He glanced at his phone, and watched the clock as it changed to **3:33 AM**.

  
Had anyone been outside, they would have sworn that mild-mannered Ryan's eyes flashed red.


	2. Hunt With Me

**January  1, 2018**  

Music pumped from every club upon the street. Though even that was drowned out by the cheers filling the air as the clock chimed midnight.

 

Even before, Ryan hadn't enjoyed New Years. He hadn't enjoyed it before priesthood, during, and he certainly didn't enjoy it afterwards. But it was an unfortunately necessary evil for the current plan.

 

Shane's arm was wrapped around Ryan's waist, and Ryan could see the victim in questions eyes lingering upon them. Curious.

 

It was too easy.

 

 _“Stop being so stiff, you're supposed to be playing as my boyfriend.”_ Shane's voice hissed in his ear, close enough that he could feel the inhumanly heated breath upon his neck. The words made him stiffen even more under Shane's touch. The stubbornness that Shane hates oh so much flaring up hot and bright.

 

“He's not going to come with me if we look like a **_happy couple, Madej._ ** ” The words near snapped, Ryan's gaze shifting from the young male across the street, to the man playing his boyfriend of the night. A smile—though it classified more as a grimace.

 

A hand shifted to grip a handful of Shane's hair, pulling him down to brush a whisper of a kiss across the taller man's lips. Using that opportunity to whisper something roughly.

 

“I'll take him back to your house, meet us there in twenty minutes.” Ryan only lingered long enough to see Shane nod, and then he was pulling back. Releasing the man's hair and near roughly pushing against Shane's chest. Words that he didn't remember, but burned like poison slipping off his tongue. Loud enough for those still lingering eyes to hear.

 

Ryan knew his part well, and had the script memorized. Though it came at the _endless_ misfortune of the stranger.

 

Intermission. A pause between the first act and the second. The second was _always_ his favorite part. He could almost feel the power playing upon his tongue already. It was always so sweet, though it burned his throat and skin where it touched. Soon it would burn him again, and he was almost giddy thinking about it.

* * *

 

Nearly two minutes had passed, since Ryan had started to mingle within the crowd— a careful eye kept upon the victim of the night the entire time. A drink had been shoved into his hand by someone on the street, and though Ryan knew that Shane's blessings would protect him from harm from any sort of roofie; he still didn't touch it.

 

It was time enough, and his attention had focused on their victim. An inviting smile thrown towards him, and Ryan watched the fly come crawling to the spider. Just like clockwork.

 

There was no conversation. Ryan merely just grabbed the stranger's wrist, and led him out of the bustle of the crowd. On a night such as this; nobody would notice one more person missing from work the next day. It was perfect. Absolutely and utterly perfect.

 

And it had been Ryan's plan. Not Shane's; though God knew the older man would try and take credit when all was said and done. He hadn't minded, at first. But he was growing, now. He deserves the credit that was rightfully his.

 

If he had to; he'd rip it from Shane's hands himself.

 

The house was dark when they arrived. Blinds shut tight to fend off light, and the white panelling glinting innocently in the moonlight. Ryan couldn't blame this man for being so easy to seduce. Really, he couldn't.

 

Brian, he had learned his name was, was apparently fresh from college. He didn't know any better, not really.

 

And that's exactly the way Ryan liked it.

 

Easy targets made for easy power.

* * *

 

Just as the outside had been; the interior of the house was dark, and almost eerily quiet. It was hiding something, he was sure that even this almost child knew that. Ryan was just thankful that he seemed preoccupied with undoing his shirt and pressing kisses to his exposed collarbone, rather than to the figure Ryan could see over Brian's shoulder. Creeping closer and closer with it's long limbs.

 

Ryan's head tilted back, and he smiled. Inviting the other male's lips up further towards his neck, before the affection was cut off with a sharp scream. Ryan could feel the slime from Shane's tongue touch his stomach as it wrapped around the man.

 

Ryan still hadn't moved. Merely just grinning up at the ceiling while the last gurgles of death fell from their new friends lips. Followed by near deafening crunching as Shane consumed the meal.

 

Only now did Ryan look back at the demon, adjusting his shirt before doing it up once more. His smile hadn't faded.

  
He knew what came next. Or at least, he thought he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ??? Cliffhanger???? Idk  
>  I meant to update this like 3 days ago then kept getting distracted and forgot to write it SO you get this  
> Sorry
> 
> Gimme some suggestions if u want tho!!


	3. Feel The Power

Under normal circumstances Ryan would feel the surge of power course through his veins soon after the last bones had been consumed by the demon he called a friend. Under normal circumstances, he would welcome the power with a near manic laugh; eyes flashing red.

But these, apparently, weren’t normal circumstances. The surge of power didn’t come, and only now did the smile fade from Ryan’s lips as he stared at the demon in front of him.

“What are you doing.” His words didn’t snap, not yet. Perhaps Shane was just waiting. Perhaps tonight was special, in some way. But the anger stirring in Ryan’s soul knew differently.

A gurgling snarl that Ryan recognized as the demonic language that Ryan hadn’t bothered to learn fell from Shane’s open maw with still hot blood that nearly sizzled as it hit the cold linoleum beneath the sprawling limbs of the form. It didn’t faze Ryan when the terrible crunch of bones going back into place filled the room. He had seen Shane’s transformation many times, in the five months after he had found out about his little secret. No longer did it make him cringe and flinch away when limbs distorted into something human, and fangs pushed back into bleeding gums as the face of his friend became recognizable once more. Even if Ryan hadn’t known what the transformation looked like; he wouldn’t have cared. Not right now. Not when he was being _cheated_.

” _You’re not getting it this time. You don’t need anymore, you can’t handle it.”_ Now that Shane’s words were in a known language, Ryan could allow for his scoff to fall from his lips, anger flaring hot and bright once more. Shane was hoarding it for himself. He was hoarding the power that Ryan knew sacrifices contained.

So, he would have to take it for himself. No matter if Shane wanted him to or not. He deserved it, the power was _his_.

It only took a fraction of a second for his eyes to flash red - seeming to near glow in the dim lighting- and for Shane to be thrown backwards by an unseen force. Once, Ryan was fine with standing in the background, playing his silent part in the game. But he wanted _more_. And Shane wasn’t going to stop him from getting it. 

* * *

  
The _**crack**_ of Shane’s heavy body hitting the wall played like music to Ryan’s ears, and he stalked silently closer. Red tendrils flowing from his hands and wrapping around the demon’s neck when he tried to stand up. Ryan could see the anger flash dark in Shane’s eyes. Knew that he could, if he wanted, fight out of Ryan’s magic. But he didn’t. Shane didn’t want to hurt him, he was sure, _pathetic_.

“I don’t need anymore?” The words repeated poisonously under Ryan’s breath. The laugh that accompanied it was bitter in his throat. Shane didn’t think he needed more? Then he would show him what he could do with just this.

The red tendrils tightened around Shane’s throat, and as Ryan drew closer he could hear the hiss that fell from the entities lips. When Ryan crouched in front of him; their eyes met. The cold determination in Ryan’s eyes meeting the unfiltered anger in Shane’s without hesitation.

“You don’t get to tell me what I need, not anymore.” Low words split the silence in the air between them.

“ _Bergara_ \- “ The warning tone of the demon’s voice was cut off by a shrill, inhuman scream as Latin dropped fluently from Ryan’s lips. The words themselves burning into Shane’s skin, and further still - into his tar dark soul.

It burned Ryan’s tongue as the words flowed off it, and thin plumes of smoke lifted from his lips as the poison words continued to flow. He stopped only a few words short of truly exorcising Shane from his human body, and watched as the demon writhed in pain on the ground. Ryan’s own mouth burned like he had placed a hot coal upon his tongue, but the satisfaction of seeing Shane in such pain soothed his own.

Red met white as Shane’s eyes lifted to his. And yet still, he hadn’t been swayed. It was almost a shame that the demon was making this so difficult. It would have been nice to see Shane submit of his own accord, Ryan was sure.

* * *

  
“ _This is why you shouldn’t have anymore power. This isn’t you, Ryan. You know that_.” Shane’s words broke something in Ryan, though his expression didn’t waver.

This _wasn’t_ him. He did know that. But who’s fault had it been that he was like this in the first place? It didn’t matter who he was, before. This who he was _now_.

“You’re right,” a pause, red eyes flashing back to brown, “This isn’t me. I can be better.”

The smile that followed didn’t hold any emotion within it. And with it, Shane knew there was something wrong, and yet even he couldn’t formulate a response before Ryan’s hand was pressing to the demon’s chest. The following was more instinctual than Ryan would have thought.

He could _feel_ the power surging through Shane’s body, and it didn’t take much to channel it. Not when they were so closely connected. Within seconds he could feel the barely contained pulse of energy just underneath the pads of his fingertips, could feel Shane’s body stiffen as he willed the power to flow into his own body. It felt different, strange, when it was in such a pure form. His body wasn’t used to it, and he fell backwards onto his butt as he tried to control the power surge. Only vaguely did Ryan register that Shane had gotten to his feet, and was now watching him. Had he been more aware; he would have seen the pity overwhelming Shane’s expression. But truly, he wasn’t aware of anything more than the pinpricks of power shoving against his skin and electrifying his bones. It was obvious, now, that something had gone wrong.

Ryan wasn’t a smart man.

* * *

  
Red tendrils curled from his body, surrounding him protectively as his body rejected the power barely held within it. Muscles twitched with each convulsion that wracked him; eyes glowing red within the swirl of his energy.

Shane could do nothing but watch, and wait until it was done.

And it was, soon enough, leaving Ryan with his hands curled tightly into his hair, and body curled into itself. It was a shame, Shane had _tried_ to warn him. But mortals- even mortals as special as Ryan- were so **_stubborn_**.

The demon sighed, even with his current position Ryan was conscious enough of his surroundings to hear it. Could hear the shifting of weight and the gentle creak of the flooring as Shane went towards the living room. Ryan could feel blood dripping from his nose, forming a metallic pool on the linoleum where it had gathered.

And though he was so _overwhelmingly_ mad at himself for not forcing his body to accept the power, he couldn’t do anything about it.

He couldn’t do anything about the towel that was dropped on the blood pool near his face, nor could he do anything about when he was picked up by Shane, other than hissing a small “I’ll _kill_ you, Madej.”

Couldn’t do anything about being placed in Shane’s own bed, power still oozing from his exhausted body and covering his skin in a glossy sheen.

“ _I told you that you couldn’t handle it. You’re not a demon, Bergara. You’re just a human, you physically can’t handle pure demonic power. You were a priest, you should have technically known that. I’m just saying.”_

At this point, Ryan couldn’t even conjure up enough energy to give Shane the snarky reply that he deserved. He was exhausted, and though his pride was hurt; Ryan knew well enough that if he was going to try to channel anymore power- he needed rest, even from his awkward curled position he could see thin spirals of smoke lifting from his body.

“Shut up, Madej.” The words cracked when they escaped his still burning vocal cords. And the last thing he did was glare wickedly at the demon standing at the end of the bed, before his eyes closed and he allowed himself to drift off to sleep after a few moments. Body and mind working to heal.

When Ryan would awaken in seven hours, he would be alone but for the clock flashing **8:00 AM** in his peripheral vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating a month later? Yes


End file.
